<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parallels by CharlotteEtienne24601</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704572">Parallels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601'>CharlotteEtienne24601</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conventions, F/M, It's super uneventful, Jaxcon, Jaxcon 2016, M/M, Misha and Jensen get together, Multi, Salute to Supernatural Jacksonville Convention, Supportive Jared Padalecki, That time when Jared reminded us that Jensen met Misha at the same time that Jared met Gen, just sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha get together. Jared reminds a roomful of fans that Jensen and Misha met at the same time as him and his wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parallels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic, though still quite tame, is the raciest thing I've posted, so, uh...yay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the fall of 2015, as they started filming Season 11, Jensen admitted his attraction to Misha.</p>
<p>Well, that wasn’t technically true. He had told Misha that he was attracted to him years ago, and they had been flirting ever since, in a way that technically fit within the limits of friendship. Jensen had talked with Danneel about it, and they had both been on the fence about having it go any further than flirtation, but she was definitely on board with him flirting with Misha as much as he wanted. Vicki, on the other hand, was hopeful about the possibility of her husband one day starting to date Jensen, although she supported their flirtationship as well.</p>
<p>Things had come to a head over the summer, when Jensen realized how much he missed Misha in between conventions. Danni had seen him pining and told him that when he saw Misha again, he should go for it.</p>
<p>And so he had. When he first saw Misha back on set, he wrapped him in a tight hug, grinning.<br/>“Hey, Jen! What’s gotten into you?” Misha asked him quizzically once they had separated.</p>
<p>Jensen blushed, scuffing his boot into the ground. “Do you want to come over later and...talk?” He asked nervously.</p>
<p>Misha raised his eyebrows. “‘Talk’?” He mimicked, the quotation marks audible.</p>
<p>Jensen cleared his throat. “Yeah. Talk.”</p>
<p>Misha smirked. “Yeah, I’d very much like to do that. I have my call soon, but we’ll...talk...later.” He winked, sauntering off to go get ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening, once they’d finished filming, Jared invited them and some other folks out to a bar. Jensen and Misha made eye contact and had a silent conversation before agreeing to “just one drink, man, I’m serious”.</p>
<p>After spending an enjoyable evening of making too much eye contact trying not to be too distracted by each other while they chatted with their coworkers, Jensen invited Misha over to his place. They took a cab back there, and no sooner had they closed the door behind them than Jensen crowded Misha up against the wall and kissed him insistently.</p>
<p>Misha melted into the kiss for a moment, then pushed him gently away. “Jen, did you get drunk while I wasn’t looking?” He asked, concern showing in his eyes.</p>
<p>Jensen shook his head. “I’m not drunk at all. I only had the one beer. I promise I know what I’m doing.” He moved forward to kiss Misha again.</p>
<p>Misha raised his eyebrows, holding up a hand to stop Jensen. “You know I’m not going to just make out with you without talking about this first.”</p>
<p>Jensen shrugged. “I thought maybe we could talk after?”</p>
<p>MIsha smiled indulgently. “Let’s talk now, and then we don’t have to stop in the middle of anything to negotiate. How’s that?”</p>
<p>Jensen’s eyes widened. “Is that...yeah, yeah, that sounds good.” He smirked. “<em> Anything </em>, huh?”</p>
<p>Misha shrugged, grinning. “Let’s see how the night goes.” He grabbed Jensen’s hand, leading him to the couch. “So, as I recall, you wanted to <em> talk </em>.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I...this summer, I really, really missed you, Mish.”</p>
<p>“I missed you, too.” Misha smiled softly back at him.</p>
<p>“And, well. I talked to Danneel about it, and we agreed that I should see what you were up for. Um. You know. If you still are.”</p>
<p>Misha smiled. “I’m so up for it. What, um. What are the parameters here?”</p>
<p>Jensen smirked. “<em> Parameters </em>?”</p>
<p>Misha rolled his eyes. “Are there certain things you can and can’t do or anything like that?”</p>
<p>Jensen shook his head. “She’s given kind of...blanket permission. As long as I keep her up to date and nothing interferes with my relationship with her, we’re good.” He looked at Misha hopefully.</p>
<p>Misha grinned. “Okay. Okay, let me text Vicki, give me a sec.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> M: Vic, you there? <br/></em><b>V: Yeah, what’s up?</b> <br/><em> M: Danneel told Jensen to go for it. </em> <br/><b>V: And did </b> <b> <em>Jensen</em> </b> <b> tell Jensen to go for it?</b> <br/><em> M: Yup. </em> <br/><b>V: And you’re still talking to me and not making out with him?</b> <br/><em> M: :) Thanks, Vicki. Love you. </em> <br/><b>V: Love you, Mish. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. ;)</b> <br/><em> M: So, sky’s the limit? ;) </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Misha turned back to Jensen, who was watching him anxiously. He gave him a serious look. “Well, I talked to Vicki.”</p>
<p>Jensen raised his eyebrows. “And?”</p>
<p>“She said...not to do anything she wouldn’t do.”</p>
<p>Jensen laughed. “Really?”</p>
<p>Misha nodded, moving closer to him on the couch. “I’d like to kiss you now.”</p>
<p>Jensen surged forward to kiss him, and they spent a while that way, hands wandering to exposed strips of skin where their shirts had ridden up, exploring each other’s bodies.</p>
<p>After a while, Misha pulled back slightly, leaving just a hair’s breadth in between him and Jensen. “I know you’re still young and spry, but I’m over forty and no longer really want to have sex on a couch like a teenager.”</p>
<p>Jensen laughed. “Well, I do happen to have a bed in the other room…”</p>
<p>“Well, I’d love to see it. You know, for research purposes.” Misha winked.</p>
<p>Jensen rolled his eyes, sighing. “Why am I attracted to you?”</p>
<p>Misha smirked. “I don’t know, but you are.” He gave him a lingering kiss. “Come on, I want to see evidence of this bed I’ve heard so much about.” He stood up, pulling Jensen to his feet with him.</p>
<p>Jensen half pulled him down the hall to his bedroom, both of them laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Jensen and Misha sleepily showered and made coffee while trading kisses back and forth. When the time came, Misha piled into Cliff’s car behind Jensen. Cliff raised an eyebrow at them and Jensen blushed, but none of them said a word about it.</p>
<p>They spent the next couple weeks wrapped up in each other. They were minimally discreet on set, but nobody commented on their interactions to their faces, although there were no doubt rumors among the rest of the cast and crew.</p>
<p>When it came time for Jensen to direct the third episode, he ended up working even longer hours than normal and being very stressed out even when he wasn’t practicing lines or making notes. Misha missed him, but was also somewhat concerned for him, as tightly wound as he was. One morning found him sauntering into the studio, placing an extra coffee on the table for Jensen, and draping his arms around him from behind, kissing his cheek as he did so.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jen,” he murmured, nuzzling into Jensen’s neck.</p>
<p>Jensen smiled back, then grew self-conscious as he realized the rest of the room had turned to stare at them. “Um. Mish.” He raised his eyebrows meaningfully.</p>
<p>Misha grinned at him, maneuvering so he could kiss Jensen’s nose playfully, then addressing everyone else. “This is the least shocking thing that has ever happened in the history of this set. Please, continue with your work.” He hopped up on a chair next to Jensen’s, taking his left hand as Jensen continued to make notes with his right.</p>
<p>The early-morning calm was shortly broken by Jared arriving on set. “Gooood morning, all!” He boomed, in a jovial mood. He walked up behind Misha and ruffled his hair. “Hey there, Mish.”</p>
<p>Misha rolled his eyes at Jared. “You’re lucky I’m not in costume yet or the make-up crew would have killed you.”</p>
<p>“Like they could even tell. Hey,” he said, spotting Misha’s and Jensen’s interlaced hands. “Is that a thing now? Finally?”</p>
<p>Jensen sighed. “Yes, jackass, that’s a thing now.”</p>
<p>Jared grinned, pulling his friends into a hug that almost sent both of them toppling off their chairs. “Took you long enough. Let me know where your wedding registry is.”</p>
<p>Misha laughed. “Thanks for the support, Jar.”</p>
<p>Jensen sighed. “Is this going to be one more thing to mess with me about?”</p>
<p>Jared nodded. “I mean, it already was, but now that it’s canon…” he ducked out of the way as Jensen swatted at him, scowling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During a break in filming, the three of them flew to Jacksonville, Florida, for JaxCon 2016. Jensen and Misha had two separate rooms for appearances’ sake, but ended up pretty much exclusively in Jensen’s, which was bigger and had a jacuzzi tub, which they indulged in when they had a spare moment or two.</p>
<p>Jensen and Jared’s panel was, as usual, full of nonsense and hilarity. Jared was such a strong presence, and Jensen, while not usually an initiator, gladly went along with whatever ridiculousness Jared decided to instigate.</p>
<p>One of the questions was about which season was their favorite. Jared quickly said that his favorite was season 4 when he met his wife, Genevieve. Jensen struggled to pin down an answer, and so joked that his favorite season was <em> also </em> when he met Jared’s wife.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that the season you met Misha?” Jared quipped.</p>
<p>Jensen stared at him in horror while Jared cracked up. Jensen continued to give him a “what the fuck” look while Jared made a big deal of laughing at his own joke, then whispered “taste the rainbow” into his microphone. Jensen looked at Jared and the audience wordlessly until they finally moved on to a different topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, Jensen confronted Jared. “What the fuck was that earlier, man?”</p>
<p>Jared looked blank. “What was <em> what </em>?”</p>
<p>“You implying that Misha is to me what your wife is to you.”</p>
<p>“I mean...isn’t he?”</p>
<p>Jensen shrugged. “Yeah, more or less. That’s where this seems to be going, at any rate.”<br/>“Okay, so what’s the problem?” <br/>“Why would you say that in front of all those fans?”</p>
<p>Jared rolled his eyes. “Jensen, I’ve been making those kinds of jokes for years. It would actually be weirder if I stopped now that they’re true, okay?” He clapped Jensen on the shoulder. “Look, man, nobody thought anything of it. It was just me being a dumbass like I always am.”</p>
<p>Jensen smirked. “Well, that’s certainly true.” Jared attempted to give him a noogie and they spent the next several minutes playfully wrestling before someone ushered them away to their next event.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jensen brought it up to Misha later that night as they were finally settling into bed after a long evening of events. “Hey, Mish?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, what’s up, babe?” Misha asked, kissing his bare chest.</p>
<p>“Do you think...uh.” He hesitated.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Misha prompted.</p>
<p>“Do you think people think we’re actually together?”</p>
<p>Misha considered this. “I don’t know. I think some probably do, but not the majority.” He hesitated. “Is that something that bothers you, Jen?”</p>
<p>Jensen sighed, running a hand through Misha’s hair. “I don’t know, it’s just weird. They know we’re both married, and neither of us has said anything about not being straight…”</p>
<p>Misha grinned. “I think people have pretty much figured that out about me, Jen.”</p>
<p>Jensen shrugged. “Yeah, I dunno, maybe. Just, isn’t it weird? What if they think we’re cheating with each other or something?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Jen. Look, we’re never going to be able to get everyone on the same page about this. If you want, we can talk about coming out publicly, but I don’t need that. I’m content to just let people think what they will, and I mostly just don’t think about it very much. My life isn’t their business, you know?”</p>
<p>Jensen nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess. I just...I love you, and I don’t want people thinking negative things about that, you know?”</p>
<p>Misha looked up, surprised. “That’s the first time you’ve told me you love me.”</p>
<p>“Is it really?”</p>
<p>“At least in this context, yes.” He turned, moving up to plant a kiss on Jensen’s lips. “I love you, too.” He laughed. “And you said it because of <em> Jared </em>.”</p>
<p>“I did <em> not </em>,” Jensen protested.</p>
<p>Misha smirked at him. “Mmm, whatever you say.”</p>
<p>Jensen kissed him hard. “I didn’t do that because of Jared, did I?” He moved his hand down to grab Misha’s ass. “Or this?”</p>
<p>Misha laughed. “Keep talking about Jared and I won’t be here for you to do <em> anything </em> to.”</p>
<p>Jensen smirked. “Like you could resist this.”</p>
<p>“Just...come here, okay? Let’s put your mouth to better uses than talking about our coworker.”</p>
<p>Jensen pulled him into another kiss. “I think that can be arranged.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>